The Heir
by Infinite Nosferatu
Summary: Non-Mass! Itachi Uchiha is demanded to provide a male heir with his wife. But the thing is that he already has two with Sakura Haruno. Their former affair reignites after seven years with her return from Suna and both decide to give the Uchiha what they want. WARNING: lemon/s, adultery
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO but I do own the OC's that pop up!**

**The Heir**

**Chapter One**

"I'ma… I'mana cum," Itachi grunted as he held Sakura against him, her back to his chest almost sitting on him, as he pumped into her faster and harder than before. Sakura's hands moved behind her and attached themselves to the hips of her lover for leverage, her gasping and loud whimpering became louder as Itachi pumped chakra into the finger that he was rolling over her clit. The chakra moved into her body and had the ball in her stomach to tighten until she was near the edge.

"In me," Sakura moaned, leaning her head back onto Itachi's shoulder. "You can… you can… in me."

"Wasn't… gonna… not," Itachi groaned, kissing Sakura's exposed neck. "Always gonna… in you!" Pumping chakra harshly into her clit Sakura came, squeezing Itachi to euphoria and taking his semen into her womb, both yelling out as their juices and bodies combined and molded together.

Itachi laid his back against the wall and headboard of Sakura's bed with her falling against him in the same fashion. Looking down at the woman on top of him he mentally reprimanded himself when the sight of her curvaceous naked breasts heaving up and down began making him hard again.

"Seriously," Sakura panted.

"Not my fault," he replied. "I don't know whether to blame your parents for creating you or the brats." Sakura laughed at Itachi. He smiled at her and kissed her neck again.

"You can blame the brats," she told him. "I went up a cup size for each set of them."

"Perhaps I should thank them then," Itachi said slyly, rolling her left nipple in his hand.

"You only have two to thank," Sakura said, killing the mood. Itachi wanted to kick himself for mentioning anything, especially when it caused her pain.

"I didn't mean it like that love," he said, hugging her and nuzzling her neck. "I'm sorry for bringing them up. Gaara's bringing Shisui soon right?"

"Yeah. Their doctors told Temari, who told Kankura, who told Matsuri, who told Gaara, that Shisui was getting better when Shukaku was put inside him. Thank Kisame-sempai for me when you see him for sending the idea to us. I doubt I'll be able to tell him myself with you men's' hospital phobia," Sakura kissed Itachi when he smiled and nodded at her. "How's your family? I haven't heard of them in a while."

Itachi sighed loudly and slumped back, letting himself to relax with her. "Father has to watch his health so mother is making sure of that, much to his chagrin. Sasuke managed to convince Naruto-kun to pretend to be his boyfriend to get a very scary girl to leave him alone, who happens to be a relative of Naruto-kun named Karin, rather fun to be around though. Yumei is fine, as can be expected. Ai, Sango and Yura are good too. Hana and Mei are fighting over a boy, according to mother, so they haven't been speaking to each other for a few days."

"Sounds like some of the girls back in Suna," Sakura said. "When Shisui got hurt on that mission with Gaara, that one that Sakumo got his mangekyo from, every girl that had a crush on him took it upon themselves to comfort him. That's when his relationship with Arashi, Neji-san's student, became public. Before all that stuff happened of course."

"I guess it sucked to be them," Itachi joked.

"The poor girl was attacked because of that," Sakura said, playfully smacking his arms around her playfully. "Must be one of the curses of being an Uchiha."

"One of them, though my father was an attacker to get my mother."

"Really?"

"Have you seen my mother recently?! She's still a hot fox with three children and eight grandchildren!"

"I get the grandchildren part, but when did she have another kid?"

"I was counting Naruto," Itachi said. "Father gave him his own room if you want proof. Though I think that was just because he spends so much time there." Sakura stared at him dumbfounded. "Or he actually believes that Sasuke and him are an item."

"Imagine that," she sighed and fell back against her lover. "An Uchiha patriarch taking in a kyuubi jinchuuriki as his own… He must really want something from you and Sasuke." Itachi fell silent and knew that Sakura had felt his heartbeat accelerate. "What does he want?"

"He wants me and Yumei to try for a male heir," Itachi sighed. Sakura moved to sit on top of him before speaking again.

"You want them to know about our boys just so you won't have to sleep with your wife?" Itachi nodded. "Is that why you came to me, to get me pregnant again so the elders can't say anything to make me give them our boys?"

"No," Itachi replied sharply. "I came here to see if the last five years of trying to fall in love with my wife worked in making me fall out of love with you." Sakura began to bite her lower lip. "It hadn't and I am still in love with you even after sixteen years of being forced apart."

"Don't say it like that," Sakura said, holding her hands up. "I left you and that's that!"

"You would have been my wife if Yumei had not been chosen for me and you would have held her position."

"I left you Itachi."

"You have made me think and love no other person like I do you!"

"I. Left. You."

"We were engaged."

"I left you!"

"Your mother gave you her wedding kimono."

"I left you."

"The Hokage had the ceremony planned for us."

"I. Left. You!"

"We were about to ask everyone to come."

"I! Left! You!"

"We bought a house for Sakumo and Shisui to be born in."

"I left YOU!"

"I fell in love with you all over again when Yumei kept us from being together in marriage."

"I LEFT YOU!"

"I can't love my wife or daughters because they keep me from you."

"Then forget about me!"

"Inoichi-san tried." Sakura fell silent and became delicate on top of Itachi. "But I went in a completely different direction from what I wanted to go." It took Sakura a few moments before she could find words.

"What happened?" Itachi took one of her hands and moved them to a dark scar in the center of his collarbone. Sakura could see that the scar had been penetrated by a kunai from Itachi's right on a slightly downward angle and heading towards his left. "Did you…?"

"Yes," he told her softly. "I tried to kill myself. I nearly did it too, before Inoichi-san put you back in my mind. He said that you were the best thing in my life." Sakura snatched her hand away from Itachi and brought it up to cover her mouth and nose with her free hand. She hadn't known that she was important to that extent to him and his life. "We told everyone that it was part of a new interrogation experiment that had gone wrong."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"I felt a nearly unbearable pain every day and had no idea why. I couldn't take it for very long." Itachi took Sakura's hands away from her face with one hand and wiped away the tears that were beginning to fall with his other. "I. Love. You!"

"I hate you," Sakura responded, "because I can't not love you."

"Give me another baby," Itachi whispered to her, knowing that she still hurt from the loss of Kagami and Mito. He hated that she had had to suffer the loss of their second set of twins alone.

"I'm scared," Sakura told him, shaking slightly at the thought of losing another child. She had nearly lost Sakumo and Shisui when they were born and seven years after that Shisui nearly died from the Akatsuki attack on Gaara.

"They won't die with you here," Itachi told her. "I will protect them, as will Kisame-san, Lady Hokage, Team Kakashi, and everyone that care to see you happy."

"Except your mother," Sakura said in a deep voice. Itachi drew his lips into his mouth to make them look thin. Right before Sakura had left to train Suna shinobi in combat and on-field medical ninjutsu Mikoto Uchiha had caught her and Itachi doing highly inappropriate things for a mother to see her child participate in. The situation probably would have been Itachi getting in trouble for being unfaithful to his betrothed if Sakura not appeared to be the dominating party (the outfit she wore hiding her growing baby bump).

"I didn't include her in that list," Itachi said with a smile, rubbing his hands up and down her sides keeping her warm.

"You should know, Mr. Uchiha Prodigy, that she will truly and utterly despise me when she finds out that you and I have two sons together. Especially first born heirs of the Uchiha Clan." Itachi laughed at her but knew that she was right. His mother did not like Sakura very much and would like her even less when she found out about their sons.

"Wait a minute," Itachi said, sitting up as he thought over what Sakura had just said to him. "You said 'when she finds out', does that mean that I can tell them about our kids?"

"I said yes, but you have to ask Sakumo and Shisui if they're alright with it," she told him. "I can't speak for either of them." Itachi nodded with a small smile, knowing exactly where he was headed later in the day and what he was going to do.

"Are you going to tell him about his sisters or shall I?" Sakura smiled brightly and giggled at the Uchiha under her. When she leaned forward to kiss him he took the opportunity to sheath himself back inside her, earning a gasp and moan from the still sensitive female. "You're still as sensitive as always I see."

"You're the only man to touch me like this," she told him, squeezing the muscles of her passage to make a point. Hearing Itachi moan and arch up at her actions made Sakura feel powerful to be the cause of one of the most renowned shinobi losing his head. "And if you prove to me that that is a good thing, I'll continue to let that be the case."

Sakura barely had time to react before she was flipped onto her back and taken into ecstasy over and over; the only thing she heard for hours was moaning, panting and Itachi demanding another baby from her.

Oh did she want to see his mother's face when the news of her and Itachi got out.

**First naughty scene so it's pretty lame and do not hate Sakura, hate the OC I forced Itachi to wed :P Hope you like it and please tell me. Put 'like' or 'hate' in the review box so I know if people want more or not. Or just put 'Like, another chapter' or 'Hate, another chapter' or 'Like, not my thing' etc. etc.**

**Live long and prosper!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO but I do own the OC's that pop up!**

**The Heir**

**Chapter Two**

Itachi bolted up in Sakura's bed, kunai in hand, and went to attack the person that had jumped onto him. His kunai met the kunai of the other person as his sharingan did to their sharingan, both their three tomoe span and turned into the mangekyo sharingan.

"Sakumo," Itachi sighed, lowering his kunai and closing his eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"Kaa-san said to get you up before you had to go to work," the teen said. "And she didn't say what specific manner I was to wake up in." Itachi smirked after his hand had moved to cover his closed eyes half way through his sons talking. The boy had the same thought process that he did in those scenarios. Much like how he found himself earlier with Sakura in his clan's demand for a male heir.

"Shisui won't be here for some time," Itachi told Sakumo.

"I know," the boy said sadly. Sakumo let out a surprised yelp when Itachi tackled him and turned them over on the large bed, the sheets still covering his naked body from his son, and blew a raspberry on the boy's belly. Sakumo shrieked out in laughter at his father's actions, remembering how he had done this when he was younger after the Akatsuki attack when he was learning to hone the mangekyo sharingan.

"Pa, stop it," Sakumo laughed when Itachi began tickling him with his hands. "Daddy stop it! Mummy!" Sakura opened the door with a concerned look until she saw what her sons' father was doing to him. She smiled softly and shook her head, wondering if this is how their life would have been if they had eloped like he had originally suggested after her first pregnancy was confirmed.

"Itachi stop it," she said, "or else you'll be late and people will suspect something." Itachi stopped at that moment and let his elder son go free. Sakumo fled the room, slinking around his mother, and took some of the food from the table to eat on the way to the Hokage's office.

"Naruto brought him over earlier," Itachi asked her. Sakura nodded and went to the wardrobe to get him some clean clothes of his that she had kept from when they had separated the first time to abide to his clan's wishes for the arranged marriage. "And he knows about us?"

"He's more reliable than you give him credit for," Sakura told him as she handed the old clothes over. "He's never once let slip anything of your connection to our boys." Itachi smiled and nodded slowly, knowing exactly how reliable the hyper demon vessel could be.

"I never meant to give any inclination that I didn't find him reliable," he told her. "I'm just worried." Sakura kissed his lips, pulling away before it could become more physical with a sly smile.

"No need to worry love," she said in a way that mimicked him. "He's kept our box safe for us all this time." Itachi looked surprised at this. "Anyway, I'm off to the hospital. Just put the dishes in the sink when you're done with breakfast and remember to lock the door when you leave."

Itachi stretched as his lover left him alone. He looked at the bed and remembered the day he and Sakura had chosen the sheets for it after they had bought the house he was currently in, owned solely by Sakura now.

"_You know, you have to put an opinion in," Sakura told Itachi. To the people passing the two it merely looked like the big brother of Sakura's team mate was helping her do some shopping, something that both infuriated Itachi's hiding fan girls and made them adore him that much more._

"_I don't see why," he said to the kunoichi. "After all, they'll be of little use to us." He whispered the last bit with a smirk, which Sakura glared at._

"_Hey, I'm doing this with you because I know you hate floral sheets and if I took Ino with me on this trip there'd be nothing but floral sheets in my arms." Itachi thought for a moment and knew she was right. The Yamanaka kunoichi was known for her love of floral décor, which included the bed sheets that Sakura had diligently avoided for him._

"_We could grab both those sheets you have," Itachi said, with the official adoption of his mother's decision-making mode that he noticed she'd go into a few times when they had gone shopping. "They'll hide our dirty deeds prior to the ceremony. And a black one, for when you possess your own fox demon." The giggle and smile that Sakura had made at the 'dirty deeds' comment disappeared when the fox demon comment was made. She started to get angry with him but Itachi only smiled._

_This confused Sakura._

"_Don't want to fight for a few days and enjoy the make-up sex," she asked, a little peeved because she quite enjoyed the last bit._

"_A book I read in the library said that fighting with you would harm out babies," he said. Sakura took a sharp inhale and one of her hands quickly moved to her stomach to protect her unborn twins from any danger. "I'd do anything to protect them."_

"_No matter what," Sakura asked._

"_No matter what," Itachi echoed with a smile. Sakura calmed down immediately and began to feel shy in front of her secret fiancée, distracting him by asking to grab the black sheets he had mentioned. On their way to pay for the items Itachi grabbed two lollipops from a sale basket, both of them strawberry flavoured. Despite his roughness in the face of ninja and his shyness in the face of civilians Itachi Uchiha was a child deep down and would never say no to one of his new favourite treats that his fiancée also shared._

"_Let's hope our babies adore them too," he whispered as they came up to the cashier. Sakura chuckled at the man so many feared._

"_I hope you know there's no way I'm going to give you up," she told him. He gave her a rare smile before speaking._

"_I wouldn't have it any other way flower."_

When it came time for him to announce their engagement and the pregnancy to the clan later that day, mainly because Sakura was a few weeks into her second trimester and was starting to show big time, they had told him first that they had chosen a suitable bride. Yumei Uchiha had been, and still is, quite beautiful, but she was not the woman Itachi was so deeply in love with. She was not the woman that had put herself last once again and sentenced her children to grow without their father for the first seven years of their lives.

"I'm sorry Yumei," he whispered to nothing. He knew that Shisui had had something to do with Yumei becoming his bride, and he couldn't bring himself to hate him or his wife for taking Sakura and their unborn sons away from him. His cousin and Yumei were very much in love prior to his death the two years prior to their marriage, they too had been planning to elope so no one would separate them. Unfortunately the mission Shisui died from was to bring back a kidnapped Sakura Haruno, earning Yumei's deep hatred towards the kunoichi who, in return, felt she deserved to have it for not being able to save the woman's love.

Sighing one last time, Itachi got up and quickly washed himself to rid his body of Sakura's luscious scent that always drove him to the brink of insanity. It wouldn't do well for a member of the Uchiha Police Force to discover he it wasn't Yumei's scent he had on him. He dressed and at the breakfast Sakura made after he had dried himself, depositing the dishes in the sink just as Sakura instructed once he ate the food. His mind concluded that she had gotten better at her culinary creations and made a note to thank the red haired Kazekage when he saw him next.

"Nii-san," Itachi heard, turning to see Sasuke running to catch up to him. "How was Sakura? Was she alright?" Itachi knew that his younger brother was referring to the problem from nine years ago that had spread from Sunagakure to Konohagakure that involved the medic.

"She seemed fine," he told him brother, "but I stayed the night just to be sure. Trauma like that can linger for years." This had been an alternative intention of Itachi's visit to his lover the night before on the pretense of a friendly welcome home visit.

Sasuke nodded and let out a deep breath.

"I'm worried about her," he confessed, walking along the street with his brother to the Uchiha Police Headquarters. "Out of everyone I know, Sakura is the one person that does not deserve the pain that she's gone through. It's not fair on her or her kids." Itachi nodded a little, agreeing with Sasuke and mentally kicking himself for not being as sympathetic as what he should be. Not being around the children Sakura birthed for him made his own father's paternal care look admirable compared to his.

"She's fine for now and her son will help her get through it all," Itachi said. "He seems to be that type of person."

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed, thinking of the dark haired boy that had been around the village for a few weeks. He knew that his big brother knew something about the boy but didn't push him. He had talked more than what he usually did in the morning and that tended to mean that he was a bit too emotional than what was normal, so Sasuke left the subject as it was.

**Just so you know I was cleaning my room this morning and we let the dog inside coz the grass was FROZEN! Seriously, not just a little frost or heavy frost, snow is out of the question too, but FROZEN! We couldn't put the rubbish in the bin until 11:30 coz the lid WOULDN'T BUDGE!**

**Anyways, hope you like this. I had intended to make it longer but that's just coz I'm lazy and unknowingly procrastinated ^^; Please review for me.**

**Oh, and to **_**yellowroses**_**, me is very sorry –hides behind dinosaur plushies-**

**Live long and prosper!**


End file.
